glee_aufandomcom-20200215-history
I Do
I Do is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eightieth episode overall. It premiered on February 14, 2013. This is the Valentine's Day-themed episode and features the wedding of Will and Emma. After this episode, there was a three week hiatus. The time has officially arrived for Will and Emma Pillsburry's Valentine's Day wedding. Ezra and Aria try to keep their feelings in check, while Emma is convinced she won't be able to go through with the wedding. Many alumni of McKinley's Glee Club return, causing old relationships to stir up and new ones to be created. Jake enlists Ryder's help in giving Marley the perfect Valentine's Week as Ryder struggles with his own feelings. Artie is introduced to Emma's niece, Betty, who proves to be more than the average tough cookie, Tina is unable to hide her jealousy over Kurt and Blaine. After the wedding, Rachel returns to New York to face a major bombshell. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Marley gives Jake an early Valentine's Day gift, and Jake fields less-than-helpful suggestions from his brother Puck, but Ryder offers a winning tip: "Instead of making it Valentine's Day, make it Valentine's Week." In class Jake offers a tribute to Marley with the glee guys backing him: the couple duets on Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrelll's You're All I Need to Get By. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel find themselves experiencing some familiar chemistry. At the hotel Aria and Ezra are getting re-dressed. Ezra questions Aria's choice on not wearing a bra to which she asks him to find it. He can't so she just leaves the room and heads to the chapel. Ezra stays behind to find his tie. As the ballroom fills up, Santana shares with Brittany and Sam an awkward wave, while Quinn is feeling burned by men in general. Assigned to be the escort of Emma's niece Betty, Artie is surprised to find the acerbic Betty less than thrilled to have him as her date, even though she's also in a wheelchair. Jake scores again with Marley by giving her peonies, her favorite flower, but Jake's successes are really fueled by Ryder's close attention to every detail about Marley. An irritated Sue walks into Ezra and Will's hotel room looking for Ezra in hopes that she can persuade him into escorting herself to the ballroom. She discovers a leopard print bra in one of the bed. Ezra panics and says he's never seen it before leading Sue to believe that it's Emma's. Kurt and Blaine have a steamy backseat hookup in the parking lot, but Kurt balks at labeling it a reunion. Mercedes interrupts them and tell's them to come to the ballroom. As Emma preps to walk down the Sue shocks her by asking if she wanted to wear her leopard bra, making a joke about how she didn't seem like the type to wear the bra of a cheap hooker. Emma is horrified and assurs hr that she's never seen it before. Sue suggests Will hooked up with someone causing Emma to hav a panic attack as the big moment nears, with Getting Married Today from Company providing a musical backdrop to her meltdown as she jumps in a taxi and flees the church, sobbing in the backseat. In full bridal regalia, Sue walks down the aisle to deliver the crushing news to Will. Ezra's guilt weighs heavier when Will assumes responsibility for Emma's cold feet, blaming himself for leaving her alone so long. Will insists the already-paid-for reception should go on, and Santana and Quinn bond there in their anti-romantic moods. Ryder slips Jake some jewelry to give to Marley but is put off when Jake suggests that he and Marley will be going "all the way" after his successful Valentine's courtship.Jake assures him Marley is special and reiterates his promise not to hurt her, but Ryder's having trouble putting his own feelings for Marley aside. Kurt and Blaine entertain the reception with Depeche Mode's Just Can't Get Enough, while Aria assures Ezra that Emma didn't even see the bra and it could have just been cold feet. Artie takes another shot at Betty, breaking down her walls and scoring a dance with her. When Tina angrily tells Kurt she doesn't approve of the way he's been treating Blaine, Kurt accusing her of being "hagged out," creepily in love with Blaine. Sue takes it upon herself to throw Emma's bouquet. It lands in Rachel's arms, prompting Finn to make a heartfelt pitch: despite her no-strings relationship with Brody, he believes he and Rachel are ultimately meant to get back together. They duet on Bob Seger's, We've Got Tonite, setting the mood for a series of romantic hotel hookups after the reception: Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Jake and Marley, Santana and Quinn, and Artie and Betty. Afterward, a happy Blaine wants Kurt to recognize they're back together, but Kurt remains noncommittal; Quinn tells Santana it was fun but most likely a one-time thing, though she's tempted back for one more round; Artie and Betty laughingly admit that neither of them knows if it was good for them; Marley apologizes for not going through with it, but Jake takes it in stride; and Rachel silently slips out while Finn sleeps. Rachel returns home to find her apartment decorated with hearts and flowers by Brody - neither of them are entirely honest with the other about how they spent Valentine's Day. Tina admits to Kurt and Blaine that seeing their chemistry onstage has helped shake her out of her unrequited affection for Blaine, but Kurt can't help but downplay their relationship. Marley gives Ryder a Valentine, admitting that she knows he played Cyrano for Jake and that his thoughtfulness was romantic - it'll be wonderful for him when it's for real with another girl someday. Ryder tells her it was real and impulsively kisses her, then apologizes. Both walk away confused. Finn and Ezra try to urge Will to stop moping and take action - it's the biggest lesson Will and glee club ever taught him.Will resists, wanting time to process what happened, but Finn promises to help Will find Emma and make things right, Ezra stays silent. Betty surprises Artie at McKinley to apologize for her initial bitchiness and to tell him she was "the best she'd ever had," and Artie gets her number to take her out again. Artie tells her "anything could happen" as the New Directions start singing Ellie Goulding's Anything Could Happen while it intercuts with Rachel in her bed checking her calendar, Will going through pictures of Emma on his phone, Ezra and Aria both looking guilty and Rachel in the bathroom taking a home pregnancy test, which ends with her looking worried as she sees her results. Songs Background Songs *'Dance Hall Days' by Wang Chung - Played at wedding reception. *'Habanera' from Carmen - Plays when Sue walks down the aisle. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Uncredited *Dani Shay as unknown Source Trivia *The letters in the title-card are pink instead of white. *At three characters, I Do is Glee's shortest episode title, along with 100. * This episode reunited all the alumni for the first time since Goodbye. *Dani Shay, a contestant from the second season of The Glee Project briefly appears dancing during We've Got Tonite. This is the second time that a contestant who didn't win The Glee Project has appeared on the show in a cameo role. The first was Ellis Wylie who appeared in Swan Song during the Winter Showcase. Source Coincidentally, both contestants were eliminated in the second episode of their respective seasons of The Glee Project. *Several members of New Directions were absent in this episode including Jade, Joe, Unique, and Beck. Their absence is briefly mentioned to be a cause of Asian Bird Flu. *This is the third Valentine's Day episode, after Silly Love Songs and Heart. *Mercedes is the only alumnus not present in the wedding reception. *Brad returns in this episode after his departure from New Directions in Swan Song. He can be seen playing the organ during the wedding ceremony. *Rachel mentions Sex and the City, a show and movie franchise, starring Sarah Jessica Parker—who appears on Glee ''as Isabelle Wright. *This episode drew a 1.7 rating with 5.13 million total viewers. Source *Kurt and Blaine's hotel room number is 206. Kurt and Blaine met for the first time in the sixth episode of the second season, Never Been Kissed. *When this episode aired in Australia, they cut out most of the post Quinntana and Ezria sex talk, as well as some of the Klaine make out scene. *Sue calls Emma by her real name for the first time since Pilot and The Purple Piano Project. *This is the last time all the graduates are all together in an episode due to Cory's death. *Last appearance of Quinn Fabray in Season Four. Errors *When Santana and Quinn shows their fake IDs and grab the glasses of wine off the bar, their nails are not painted. When they turn around and have the glasses in her hands, their nails are painted black. *When Rachel and Finn are first shown walking to their hotel room, the room number is 208 and opens from the left. Once all the other couples sang their parts and it pans back to them, their room number is 214 and it opens from the right. *In the hallway scene where Tina apologises to Blaine, Blaine says he cant believe that his first 'hag' was Tina, but Rachel was his first 'hag' in Blame It on the Alcohol. Deleted Scenes *A scene was cut from this episode in which Tina apologises to Blaine for 'vapo-raping' him. This would be an extension of the Klaine and Tina hallway scene, since Tina and Blaine are seen wearing the same clothes as in that scene. A quote from this scene: 'And I'm really sorry that I massaged vapo-rub into your chest when you were unconscious.' 'What?' Quotes Navigational